


Kuudes kahdettatoista

by Savagewoman



Series: Traagiset kukot [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Traagiset kukot, itsenäisyyspäivä, ylisöpöä siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savagewoman/pseuds/Savagewoman
Summary: Lehto, Lammio, Rahikainen ja Riitaoja viettävät itsenäisyyspäivää perinteisillä tavoilla.





	Kuudes kahdettatoista

**Author's Note:**

> Omistettu Piccadillybluesille ja Televalle, koska tätä ei ilman heidän kanssaan käytyjä ideointi/yleisiä huutamissessioita olisi syntynyt. Vielä erityisesti Televalle, koska hän minut tähän nimenomaiseen suohon kippasi <3  
> Kirjoitettu vastauksena Tumblrin itsenäisyyspäivähaasteeseen.  
> Sijoittuu sellaiseen ihmeelliseen aikajanaan jossa Suomessa on järvet jäässä joulukuussa. Rahikaisen ja Riitiksen murteet voi olla vähän jännät, oma murrealue on just siitä välistä niin menee tasapainoiluks.

“Risto! Se alakaa!” Rahikainen huusi olohuoneen sohvalta. Riitaoja syöksyi huoneeseen popcornikulho yhdessä kainalossa ja sikspäkki toisessa ja kokispullo leuan alla. Hän kippasi oluet ja popcornit Rahikaiselle ja rysähti itse sohvalle.

“Karjalaa,” Rahikainen virnisti. “Soppii tunnelmaan.” Riitaoja nosti jalat ylös ja käpertyi Rahikaisen kainaloon, laski päänsä hänen rinnalleen ja kietoi käsivartensa hänen vyötäisilleen. Rahikainen suukotti häntä puolihuolimattomasti otsalle ja lisäsi televisioon ääntä.

“Me mennään nyt,” kuului huikkaus ovelta. 

“Ette mäne minnekkään iliman pusuja,” Rahikainen huuteli takaisin villapipojen ja kaulahuivien peittämille naamoille. Lehto ja Lammio pyöräyttivät silmiään täysin synkronoidusti, mutta kolistelivat kuitenkin monot jalassa olohuoneeseen. Pikaiset suukot kummankin kanssa vaihdettuaan ja Rahikaisen yritettyä tunkea kielensä molempien suuhun miehet rymysivät ovesta ulos suksinensa.

“Pitäkää kivvaa!” Riitaoja ehti vielä huutaa ennen oven sulkeutumista ja sai vastaukseksi epämääräistä hyväksyvää muminaa. Riitaoja suukotti vielä Rahikaista leukaan ennen käpertymistään takaisin. Rahikaisen avautuvan tölkin sihahdus peitti osittain allensa kommentaattorien tervetulotoivotuksen katsomaan vuoden 2018 Linnan juhlavastaanottoa.

Lehto ja Lammio kiristivät suksiensa siteet ja lähtivät liikkeelle. Heidän pihastaan oli lyhyt matka metsän läpi järven jäälle, siistiä ja helppohiihtoista latua jonka Rahikainen ja Lehto olivat käyneet moottorikelkalla tekemässä heti kun lumi näytti pysyvältä. He olivat hurjastellessaan melkein ajaneet kalliolta alas ja puunlatvaan, mutta siitä ei puhuttu kahdelle muulle mitään, heillä kun oli tapana huolestua turhista. Lehto oli myöhemmin Riitaojaa ajeluttaessaan visusti välttänyt samaa reittiä, ettei hän näkisi jälkiä. Ei Riitaoja olisi varmaan mitään huomannutkaan, sen verran tiukasti hänen kasvonsa oli haudattu Lehdon selkään ja käsivarret kiedottu hänen ympärilleen. Mutta tasaista järvenselkää pitkin ajaessaan Lehto kuuli korvissaan onnellista naurua.

Lehto ja Lammio hiihtivät melkoista vauhtia. Kiire ei olisi ollut, itsenäisyyspäivän retki oli tarkoitettu enemmän huviksi kuin urheiluksi, mutta molemmat olivat niin hyvässä kunnossa että vauhti tuli luonnostaan. Sääkin oli kaunis, tähdet tuikkivat kirpeässä pakkasilmassa ja kuu loisti kirkkaana. Puissa oli huurretta joka kimalsi kauniisti hämärtyvässä illassa.

Riitaoja makasi onnellisesti hiljaa Rahikaisen kainalossa ja kuunteli hänen selostustaan. Linnan omat kommentaattorit jäivät toiseksi kun Rahikainen löysi sanottavaa lähes jokaisesta kättelyyn saapujasta. Popcorninmurut vain lentelivät jauhamisen lomassa.

“On tuo Jasper Pääkkönen ikkääntyny ihan komiasti. Mie sitä jo teininä Salatuista elläimistä kattelin vuan kelepaishan tuo miulle vielkii, vai mittee Risto tykkäät?” Riitaoja ei juuri ehtinyt kuin huvittuneena hihittää.

“Vuan on tuo Jenni kyllä melekonen milffi. Hää mahtaa pittää Salenkii nuorena ku on tuommonen kuuma pakkaus kerta kaikkijaan.” Riitaoja pukkasi Rahikaista lempeän paheksuvasti kylkeen. “Ei soa sannoo. Presidentin rouva,” hän puhisi nolona.

“Olokoon vuan mutta lihhaa ja verta se on presidenttiki,” Rahikainen virnisti. “Vuan oot sie mahottoman suloinen kun sie tuolleen punastelet.” Rahikainen tarttui Riitaojaa leuasta ja veti hänet hellään suudelmaan. Rahikaisen hellitettyä Riitaoja oli edelleen punainen, mutta mielihyvästä. Hän nappasi vielä toisen suukon kunnes päästi Rahikaisen jatkamaan kommentointiaan. 

Lehto ja Lammio pysähtyivät pienelle saarelle ja riisuivat suksensa. He istahtivat rantakiville ja Lammio kaivoi repustaan termospullon ja kaksi mukia. Kuuman kahvin höyry sekoittui pakkasessa hengitysten ja lämpimien kehojen höyryyn. He nojasivat kevyesti toistensa olkapäihin ja särpivät kahvejaan sanomatta sanaakaan. Toisin kuin heidän perheensä kaksi muuta jäsentä, Lehto ja Lammio viihtyivät hiljaisuudessa vallan mainiosti. Ainoa ääni joka alkuillassa heidän korviinsa kuului oli liikenteen etäinen humina. 

Pakkaslumi kimmelsi kuunvalossa sinisenä. Lehto kaatoi loput kahvistaan kurkkuunsa ja jäi katselemaan Lammiota. Hän tuijotti kaukaisuuteen kulmat kurtussa, epäsymmetrinen uurre silmien välissä. Lehto oli jo kysymässä mitä hänellä liikkui mielessä, kun Lammio tarttui hänen käteensä ja osoitti katseensa suuntaan. Läheisen saaren rantaviivaa kipitti pieni kettu. He katsoivat pörröhännän kulkua niin pitkään kunnes se pujahti metsään pois näkyvistä.

Lammio oli alkanut hyräilemään ajatuksissaan. Lehto tunnisti sävelmän Finlandiaksi ja hymähti itsekseen, mitäpä muuta upseeri itsenäisyyspäivänä. Lammiolla oli kaunis ääni ilman sanojakin.

Kättelyjono oli edennyt jo niin pitkälle että Rahikaiseltakin alkoi kommentit olla käytetty. Se ei häntä hiljentänyt, vaan hän siirtyi muistelemaan menneiden juhlien parhaita paloja. Riitaoja oli sulkenut silmänsä ja kaivautunut vielä syvemmälle syliin ja tuhisi onnellisena kuunnellen Rahikaisen rauhoittavaa puhetulvaa. Hän pyöritteli peukaloaan kevyesti Rahikaisen vatsalla.

“Kuka siusta on paras presidentin puoliso?”

“Hm? Emmie tiiä. Rouva Koivisto?”

“Miun suosikki on Pentti,” Rahikainen vastasi ja otti hörpyn oluestaan. “Sillon kommeimmat viikset.” Riitaoja hihitti vastaukselle ja tuuppasi kourallisen popcornia Rahikaisen suuhun tukkiakseen sen.

Lammio ja Lehto olivat juoneet termoksen tyhjäksi jo ajat sitten, mutta sinisenä kimaltelevan hangen ja tähtien tuikkeen kauneus oli pitänyt heidät paikallaan nauttimassa harvinaisesta rauhallisesta hetkestä. Mutta kylmyys alkoi tunkeutua toppahousujen läpi, joten Lehto puristi Lammiota kädestä. “Pitäiskö lähteä,” hän kuiskasi. Lammio puristi takaisin myöntymisen merkiksi ja veti Lehdon ylös mukanaan. Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen harrastama vuosien pehmitys oli totuttanut heidätkin nauttimaan toistensa läheisyydestä. He jäivät seisomaan käsikkäin vielä hetkeksi, hengittämään rauhassa viimeiset täydet keuhkolliset puhdasta ilmaa.

Lehto näki taivaalla tähdenlennon. Kuulemma se tarkoitti että pitäisi toivoa, mutta mitä hän olisi voinut enää elämäänsä kaivata? Yhtä asiaa korkeintaan, ja se oli helppo saada. Hän veti Lammion lähelleen ja painoi huulensa häntä vasten. Lammio vastasi hellästi suudelmaan ja kietoi käsivartensa Lehdon ympärille, eikä maailmassa ollut muita kuin he kaksi.

Riitaoja ja Rahikainen olivat vaihtaneet paikkoja, Rahikainen oli vuorostaan kaivautunut Riitaojan kylkeen nauttimaan Riitaojan pitkien sormien silityksestä kiharoissaan. Tanssimista Rahikainen olisi osannut oikeastikin kommentoida, mutta eipä Linnan tungoksessa paljoa muuta tehty kuin keinuttu, joten hän tyytyi laiskasti kehumaan kadetteja komeiksi.

“Tuolta se meiän Henrik varmaan näyttää juhlaunivormussa kanssa, mittee vuan komiammalta. Pittee pyytää sitä näyttämään joskus.” Riitaoja oli samaa mieltä, mutta tyytyi vaan hymyilemään vastaukseksi ja antamaan suukon hänen päälaelleen. Rahikainen nousi ylemmäs suutelemaan Riitaojaa niin hyvin kuin hän vain osasi, ja Linnan juhlat unohtuivat. 

Lehto ja Lammio kolistelivat sisään kylmän ilmavirran saattamana. “Hei kullat, työ ootta kotona!” Rahikainen hihkaisi ja kikatti yhdessä Riitaojan kanssa. Päällysvaatteet riisuttuaan Lehto ja Lammio lampsivat olohuoneeseen.

“Oliko kivvaa?” Riitaoja kysyi.

“Oli, kiitos. Nähtiin kettu,” Lammio hymyili.

“Myö nähtiin yks hoppeekettu antamassa tassua miljoonalle ihmiselle,” Rahikainen virnisti. “Oispa tuota ollu Lennu vielä muassa niin mittään ei ois puuttunna.” Hän taputti sohvaa. “Tulukaahan viereen. Kylymä teillä kumminniin tuli niin lämmitettään.” Sohvalla olijat tekivät tilaa keskelleen niin että molempien oli istuttava siihen vieretysten, Lehto Riitaojan ja Lammio Rahikaisen viereen. Rahikainen lähestulkoon kiljaisi kun hän kosketti Lammion poskea nenällään.

“Hyi että työ oottakin kylymiä!” hän murisi synkkänä ja vetäytyi kauemmas muka kauhuissaan. Lammio iski kostoksi kylmät kätensä Rahikaisen niskaan, mikä oikeasti irroitti hänestä ihan kunnon ulvahduksen. Molemmat ulkoilleet mellastivat tämän innoittamana sohvalla hetken tavoitteenaan palelluttaa Rahikaisesta mahdollisimman paljon ihoa. Kunnon paini lämmitti kummatkin varsin tehokkaasti, ja kaikki kolme puuskuttivat hetken sohvalla turvaan hypänneen Riitaojan hihittäessä vieressä.

“Katotaanko myö se sotaleffa mikä tul päiväsellä?” Rahikainen henkäisi hitaasti palautuvilla voimillaan. Kun vastalauseita ei tullut, Rahikainen etsi tallenteen listasta ja laittoi sen päälle. Vanhan mustavalkoelokuvan alkutekstit ilmestyivät ruutuun.

Rahikainen asettui nyt jo huomattavasti lämpimämmän Lammion kylkeen ja ojensi kätensä koskemaan Lehdon kylkeä. Riitaoja taas takertui tyypilliseen koalamaiseen tapaansa Lehdon ympärille ja haki toisella kädellä kosketusta sekä Lammioon että Rahikaiseen. Lammio oli tänään anteliaalla päällä ja heitti molemmat kätensä selkänojalle ja siitä Rahikaisen ja Lehdon harteille, Lehdon puoleinen kämmen laskeutuen Riitaojan olkapäälle. Pienen nyhjäämisen jälkeen kaikki neljä löysivät mukavan asennon. Kasassa alkoi olla jo vähän turhankin lämmin, mutta he olivat siihen jo tottuneet. Pieni hinta se oli maksettavaksi siitä että sai olla rakkaitaan lähellä. 

Lammio alkoi taas ajatuksissaan hyräillä. Rahikainen otti nopeasti sävelestä kiinni ja alkoi tapailla sanoja.

“Yön uhka karkoitettu on jo pois…” Rahikainen lauloi hiljaa. “Ja aamun kuovi kirkkaudessa soittaa,” hän jatkoi tahallisesti lisäten Lammion vanhan kutsumanimen sanoihin. Lammio pukkasi häntä lempeästi kylkeen mutta jatkoi silti omaa hyräilyään. Kaikkia sanoja Rahikainen ei muistanut, mutta lauloi sen minkä kykeni.

Tässä oli hyvä. Toisessa todellisuudessa heidän sotansa olisi saattanut olla oikeaa, eikä elokuvaa television ruudulla. Vielä varsin nuoret miehet tykinruokana juoksuhaudoissa eikä turvassa oman kodin sohvalla. He olivat onnekkaita.

Riitaoja huokasi syvään ja kaivautui tiukemmin Lehdon kylkeen. “Minä rakastan sinnuu Toivo,” hän mumisi onnellisena. “Minä rakastan sinnuu Henrik. Minä rakastan sinnuu Janne.”

Lammio silitti Riitaojan olkapäätä hellästi. “Minäkin rakastan sinua Risto. Ja rakastan sinua Toivo,” hän sanoi suukottaen Lehtoa ohimolle. Toisen suukon hän antoi toiselle puolelleen. “Rakastan sinuakin, Janne.” 

“Oottepas työ tännään romanttisia,” Rahikainen virnuili takaisin. “Miekii rakastan sinnuu Henkka. Mie rakastan sinnuu Toivo, ja mie rakastan sinnuu Risto,” Rahikainen sanoi hipsuttaen kaikki puolihuolimattomasti läpi.

“Ääliöt,” Lehto tuhisi. Riitaoja antoi Lehdolle kiusoittelevan pusun leualle. Heidän perheensä neljännen jäsenen suhtautuminen hellyydenosoituksiin oli yleinen lempeän naljailun aihe. Kyllä hän aina lopulta pehmeni.

“Rakastan sua Janne,” hän mutisi rennon väsyneenä. “Rakastan sua Henrik. Rakastan sua Risto.” 

Huoneen valaisi vain ruudun välke, joka väritti ympäristön vuorotellen sinisellä ja valkoisella valolla.

**Author's Note:**

> Mun tumblr on homospeksuaali, tulkaa juttelemaan! Mut on tosi helppo aivopestä teidän shippeihin :D


End file.
